


An Ounce of Blood

by SleepGlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Draco Malfoy is precious, F/M, Family, Family is important, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Malfoys - Freeform, boobs, doing bad things for the right reasons, i guess, the boobs are out for 2 seconds, this is not that kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepGlue/pseuds/SleepGlue
Summary: "An ounce of blood is worth more than a pound of friendship."Lucius Malfoy has only ever been sure of one thing: his love for his family. Even that has taken effort.





	

Lucius Malfoy is unsure of the idea of marriage even as he slides a ring onto Narcissa’s left hand and says, “I do.”

There is no one in the world for him but Narcissa, and yet he cannot shake the feeling of apprehension that follows him in the carriage back to that manor which is no longer empty and no longer his alone. He looks beside him to see if Narcissa is similarly affected, but she offers her new husband only a reassuring smile. 

Their first night together is long but unremarkable. While the first snow of the season touches down outside the next morning Narcissa insists that they have all the time in the world now to learn each other’s whims and she fills two cups of tea. As it turns out, they don’t have all the time in the world. By the evening of that same day Lucius is out the door with his Death Eater’s mask and disapparating away from Narcissa. He does not return for three days. 

Lucius is still not convinced that marriage, especially his marriage, is anything more than politics. He is fond of Narcissa and discovers that he enjoys waking up with someone in the bed beside him. He thinks that she is fond of him as well, but it’s not love. 

They discover that it’s easier for Lucius if Narcissa wears only a camisole to bed. He is fond of her and he is fond of her heavy breasts and the way her milky skin swells between his fingers and the shortness of her breath when Lucius takes one nipple after the other into his mouth. On the rare nights that they are together and awake and interests are piqued, Lucius spends hours with his lips on those nipples and then his tongue on her clit and they get along like this for years. 

Everything changes with Draco. 

The pregnancy comes as a surprise after seven years of marriage. They are both still young, but they are in the middle of a war and some days the only thing keeping Lucius alive is his fortune. 

The knowledge that there is a child growing inside Narcissa is the best armor Lucius can wear. He becomes cautious with their investments and more selective in serving the Dark Lord. He buys his way onto the Hogwarts Board of Governors, knowing that he has eleven years to ensure the school is exactly what he wants for his yet unborn child. He spends more time with Narcissa and they stay up late each night talking and making plans for the future. Narcissa’s breasts grow along with her belly and on nights that they are not too tender Lucius rolls soft skin and hard nipples in his hands as he tells his wife how much he loves the tiny heartbeat in her womb. This is how Lucius and Narcissa fall in love. 

Narcissa swears they will have a son, but Lucius is not willing to believe her until that day in June that he is holding Draco in his arms for the first time. His chest swells with pride at the thin dusting of white blonde hair on his son’s head and when he looks at Narcissa they share more than just smiles. They share an understanding that this now, this tiny boy crying to be returned to his mother, is the most important person in their lives. No doubt lingers in either of their minds that they will do anything to protect this family they have established. 

When the Dark Lord falls the following year Lucius knows what must be done to protect their livelihood and denounces Voldemort the first chance he gets. They are free and safe and alive unlike so many. Draco thrives. 

There are rumors that make Lucius and Narcissa nervous as they stand on Platform Nine and Three Quarters and wave Draco off for his first year at Hogwarts. Whispers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can be heard amongst parents on the platform, patrons in the pubs, and even in the Ministry offices. Lucius begins taking steps to diminish the severity of his betrayal and each year that passes makes the Malfoys ever more anxious and Lucius more desperate. 

He answers the call of Lord Voldemort when it comes. He is forgiven and his family is safe. 

Then Lucius fails. He is overconfident and underprepared and he cannot forget the look on Narcissa’s face as he is escorted from court. Narcissa can look after herself and Draco, but they have always been stronger together. While in Azkaban Lucius carefully thinks only of those first years of marriage when he was too uncertain and indifferent for those to be considered happy thoughts. In this way he is able to think of Narcissa without losing his mind. 

He cannot stand to think of Draco for this same reason. 

Narcissa is alone when Draco is handed his death sentence. She does what is necessary, turns to the only friend the Malfoys have left and cries for Draco and then later for Severus. 

The reunion between Lucius and Narcissa is overshadowed by the dark presence residing at Malfoy Manor and the prisoners in the cellar. The first few nights Lucius sleeps in the armchair by the fireplace and on the fourth night Narissa beckons him to bed and persists until Lucius has his arms around her naked body. They keep falling asleep like this. 

Lucius and Narcissa have to relearn each other, but it is the best distraction that either could hope for. They make it through horrific days by clinging to each other at night. Lucius has never loved Narcissa more than the night she takes his hand and they disapparate into Hogsmeade. It becomes clear to him that actually he has never loved Narcissa more than when they sit together in the Great Hall later with their son, shaken but alive, between them. They will be okay this time.


End file.
